Fly projects
Syntax: Fly Projects (born Dwayne Mckenzie) is a hip-hop and RnB music producer born in Chicago IL grew up in a deprived area his mother was a cleaner at a local school and his farther a musician who played at local clubs. Dwayne who was heavily influenced by musicians like stevie wonder, Michael Jackson, Ray Charles, Marvin Gaye plus many more decided to pursue a life of music. At the age of 10 Dwayne received a keyboard where he taught himself how to play by the age of 11 Dwayne was writing music for himself and producing his music for himself. on his 13th birthday Dwayne received a more advanced Keyboard and a guitar and a small drum kit. His mother states that Dwayne would play for hours, when Dwayne was 14 he wrote and produced a song titled "Got To Keep Going" which he played along side his Farther at a local bar and decided he wanted to pursue music full time. he followed up his song by recording an album at home which he submitted to local labels and soon was signed to Chi Records at the age of 15. he released the album locally to a warm reception though Dwayne was never happy with the outcome of the album, he later asked to be released from Chi Records so that he could pursue music producing though Dwayne stayed very inactive creating a new sound. On Dwaynes 18th birthday he started a small home based studio at his university Dorm where he studied English Literature, he immediatly gained much attention and local bands requested to purchase beats from dwayne who was selling beats from $30-$100 he later stated that this was the foundation with the extra money he focused even more on music and began writing a new album around 3 weeks later the album was completed though fly wanted to sign to a label that would be able to market him and the album in the correct manner, once again dwayne put the album on hold. Soon after the making of his 2nd album dwayne found a job at a local Record label as a music producer he produced and wrote a track for a local soul Group the song managed to sell 35,000 in its local area and dwayne was held responsible for the success. Dwayne Left university early to follow music again and then became good friends with Jack Osmond who was at the time a CEO of a regional record label who was interested in making dwayne Cheif Creative officer of the label Dwayne accepted the $72,000 per year job Dwayne left the position after 2 months on good terms. 3months after leaving his job he worked with local acts to try and get them signed which he soon lost interest in and decided he wanted to sign to a label again so he asked Jack Osmond if he could sign as a artist to his label Make Shift records Osmond signed Dwayne and appointed Dwayne as Vice President of the label Dwayne began re-working on his 2nd album which he released and sold 3,000 in the local area though Dwanye called the album a failure even though it was considered a success. Dwayne Bought Osmond out of the company and dwayne immediately took role as CEO appointing Osmond as Vice President Dwayne changed his name to Fly Projects and began producing for a numerous amount of artists. Fly projects then began working on a new album which is yet to be released and is considered as Fly Projects offical Album. Satisfy You Fly Projects debut album released on 8Th March 2010 through his own independent imprint Make Shift Records. The Album produced 3 singles including the hit I Feel 4 U. Fly Projects Produced the entire album. The Only Features on the album are Demonic and a song with Lil Wayne. The album has gone on to sell 30,000 in its first weeks and to date sold close to 100,000 in the states and 200,000 worldwide. Grown Man In May 2010 Fly projects announced a new album is in the making and to be released by September 2010. The album once again will be dominantly produced by Fly projects though producers Jim Jonsin and Danja have confirmed working on the album. Fly projects announced that the single Make You Wanna Dance will be his debut international single the song is produced and written by Fly projects, the single will be featured on the Step Up 3D Soundtrack its confirmed the song will be on Fly Projects album. The Second Single has been confirmed as Pop Tags (featuring Rick Ross) and has so far peaked at 57 on the RnB Charts. The third single was announced the day the album charted on the USA charts the single is the Jim Jonsin produced song Late Nights (VIP Treatment) (feat Nelly and Lil Wayne) The album was released to mix reviews critics naming the album generic and sounding to similar to the previous effort. The album met with moderate commercial success debuting at 29 in the USA and 2 on the RnB charts with 42,000 copies. Evolution In March 2011 Fly Projects confirmed details of his 3rd album stating that he had began writing new material as far back as December 2010 but hasn't had the chance to record many of the songs due to a busy scedual including a north american tour from January until April 2011. In May 2011 FP announced that he has finished writing his new album and has completed many tracks and has stated he is heading in a new direction stating he felt that the album seems much more dangerous and will be club pop music and that he hoped he could get Lady Gaga and Demonic on one song and he had recorded a song with Lupe Fiasco. The lead single has been announced as Stack To The Ceiling (featuring Nelly and T.I), The lead single has been cancelled and it's now confirmed that the new lead single is titled "All Night (feat Ciara)". Due to the commercial failure of the single "All Night" Fly Projects confirmed that a new single featuring Lupe Fiasco will be released the single features a new video directed by Hype Williams. On the 4th of August Fly projects announced that he was disappointed with his single sales but reassured fans that this was not a reflection of the album, he went on to confirm the album will feature Demonic, Lupe Fiasco, Ciara, Hewen, Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne. The album was released on August 4th 2011 and was negatively reviewed, the album was poorly promoted which resulted in a very poor saless figures and poor single sales. The album debuted at number 75 with 11,000 sales. As of 6th September the album has sold 25,000 album in the USA and 30,000 worldwide. All I Know Fly projects confirmed in early November 2011 that he will begin working on a new studio album beginning December 2011 and confirmed he wants to release the new album for no later than April 2012. On 20th November Fly projects confirmed that he has completed 3 tracks for the album and stated that one of the tracks featured Rick Ross and another with Lil Wayne, FP confirmed that he wants to work with J.Cole, Drake, Nicki Minaj, Demonic, Monica, Beyonce, 50 cent and Jay-Z. On 27th january 2012 Fly projects confirmed that he had left 'Make Shift Records' to start a new label 'FP Records' which will be distributed by E1 Entertainment. He confirmed that he wanted to create one of the best RnB albums of all time and would call this new album 'All I Know'. He stated that this album is all he knows about love, music and life and would be a very personal album. Fly Project confirmed that he was to release the album 2nd April 2012. The 1st single is - Better This Way (feat Young Jeezy) (prod: Fly Projects) which debuted on the RnB charts at 56 The 2nd single is - ''Keepin It Real (Prod: Fly Projects). ''The single debuted at number 40 on the RnB charts and has been promoted extensivley in the new Nike trainers advertsiments. The album was released to negative to mixed reviews. The album performed poorly commerically, charting at number 56 in america with 8,000 first week sales but performed better on the RnB charts debuting at number 9. The album sold 20,000 units worldwide. Grown Man 2 Fly projects confirmed that he had began working on two album and that his 5th studio album would be Grown Man 2. Grown Man proved to be a moderate success for FP. He later confirmed that he would ensure that Perfect Reign be his most personal and most important album. Grown Man 2 was met with mixed reviews. Perfect Reign FP confirmed he was working on Perfect Reign when he announced Grown Man 2, he stated that this would be his 6th studio album in 3 years, but went on to say this is because he spends most of his time working on music instead of promoting and touring. Perfect Reigns first single was confirmed to be 'Close To You' produced by FP. Demonic confirmed he recorded 4 songs with FP for both his own album and for Perfect Reign. He also went on to say this is FP's final album with E1. Discography Studio Albums Singles Production Credits